


Small Mercies

by Hexiva



Series: Human Nature [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Gen, Mutant Politics, Mutant Registration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's the leader of an extremist anti-mutant organization . . . but when Charles calls him, he always picks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

It’s 1 AM in the secret base belonging to the Brotherhood of Humanity. Erik is staring down at a set of blueprints, pen in hand, when his phone rings.

There’s only one person who calls him at this hour. Erik tells himself he shouldn’t pick up, just like he always does. No possible good can come of his friendship with one of the most powerful and frightening mutants in the world. Their very DNA brands them as enemies. Erik is only fooling himself if he starts to believe Charles cares for him.

He picks up the phone.

“Erik.” As always, during these late-night phone calls, Charles’ words are slightly slurred. He can’t sleep, Erik knows, and he’s been drinking.

“Hello, Charles. It’s been too long. I was starting to think you might have forgotten my number.”

Charles laughs. “No, despite my best efforts. I was busy with the school; it’s the start of a new semester and the new kids need the extra support to settle in. For a lot of them, this is the first time they’ve really been away from their parents, and it’s a difficult transition. One of them’s Piotr’s little sister - she’s been through some rough times.”

Erik smiles despite himself. “I can think of no better place for a troubled child than in your care, Charles.” It’s too easy to slip into a warm familiarity.

“Hah.” Charles’ laugh is quieter this time. “I wish I was that confident. I’m always afraid I’m going to screw them up irreparably somehow, you know.”

“You? Never.” He hesitates before he asks, “And how is Kitty?” The girl was accidentally injured in one of his attacks, and he had felt faintly guilty since. It was one thing to kill for the greater good of humankind, and quite another to risk the lives of others through sheer incompetence. He will not tolerate the latter in himself.

“She’s doing quite well! She got into a bit of a fight with the Danger Room recently - left the place trashed. Her phasing disrupts electronics, you know, and she went straight through the console - quite a mess! But she’s helping Illyana - Piotr’s sister - get settled. Between you and me, I think Yana has a bit of a crush on her. She’s a very serious little girl, but Kitty can always get her to laugh. The other day they were giggling so hard that Kitty accidentally phased through the floor. Nothing injured - except her pride. Lord, that girl is a handful! You’ll never believe what she did the other day . . . ”

Erik sits back and listens to Charles telling him all about his students, and finds himself smiling at the stories of mutant children. Charles’ fondness comes through in his voice, and it makes Erik feel nostalgic.

“They sound like good kids,” Erik says, when Charles finally runs out of material.

“They are,” Charles answers, softly. “They are.”

There’s a companionable silence for awhile, and then Erik says, “It’s 2 AM on a school night. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’m a very poor role model, I know.” The sound of Charles yawning comes through the phone. “But I won’t be able to stay awake for my morning class if I don’t sleep soon. And you! Don’t stay up all night. It’s a very unhealthy habit.”

Erik smiles. “One of many, my friend. Sleep well, Charles.”

“Goodnight, Erik.” Erik can hear the answering smile in Charles’ voice as the other man hangs up.

Erik puts the phone back on the receiver and turns back to his blueprints.

 _Sentinel M-28B6,_ the title says. Erik’s eyes scan down it. It’s a good design - smart enough to identify and exterminate mutants, but not smart enough to turn on its masters. It has a number of defenses designed to combat specific mutant powers, but its most valuable defense is one that comes with any mechanical system: it can’t be affected by a telepath. It could be the thing that turns the tide in the war between mutants and humans.

Erik stares at it for a long moment, thinking of the possibilities. Of all the things this machine can do.

And then he crumples it up and tosses it in the trash. _It isn’t time yet,_ he tells himself. _It’s better to give the mutants a chance to register peacefully._ Acting rashly now would only spark a conflict that he might not yet be ready for.

But in his heart, he’s thinking of Charles’ students, playing and laughing together, too young to fear the world.

 _Let them play a little longer,_ he thinks, neatening his desk idly. _Just a little longer._


End file.
